rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Humans
The human is a recurring character in the rabbid series. They first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 opening cinematic and in some of the shooting games. Humans return in Rabbids Go Home with estrange resemblance to the Miis found in the Nintendo Wii's Mii channel. The humans in Rabbids Go Home are depicted as the dull inhabitant of the city who are everything the rabbids aren't. They live simple lives working hard, driving courteously, and Shopping.....a lot of shopping. They hate any dirty spots and love their stuff. In Rabbids Go Home, in order to protect their stuff, they become The Verminators to combat the Rabbids and protect their stuff. Most of them do not have notable names, but here are the ones that do: * Sandra - an assistant who gets called to her boss' office for unknown reasons and rides a moped. The Rabbids often have to follow her through high security office areas (known as limited time zones which are used by People Company Enterprises Inc. to increase productivity in their employees. * The Boss/Mr. Director- the boss of the People Company Enterprises Inc. He is seen in pictures standing in front of a clock or statue, a prime target for the Rabbids. He is later turned to be the tertiary antagonist of the game. * Nurse Betty '- a nurse who falls in love with a patient called Barney. Near the end of the game they get married. * 'Barney - a patient with some kind of oversize acne on his head who falls in love with Nurse Betty. He is in a hospital bed with a bubble top. The Rabbids use his bed to get to higher places. At times he seems to be unaware of his surroundings and thinks the Rabbids carrying him are Nurse Betty and doesn't realize what is going on. * Jennifer Barns - A meek employee of the Boss who works as one of The Verminators in "Hold Up In the Hanger". She is sent by the boss to stop the Rabbids from stealing the Landing Gear XL Stuff. * Smith - An employee of the Boss who works as one of The Verminators in "Hold Up In the Hanger". He is reluctantly sent by the boss to provide support to Miss Barns. In Raving Rabbids Travel In Time, historical characters appear such as Leonardo Da vinci, King Arthur and Christopher Colombus. Humans return in Rabbids Alive and Kicking. They can be seen running around the city chased by Rabbids. If you look closely in some minigames from Alive and Kicking, there can be seen humans running around with rabbids stuck to their heads. Also, old ladies are seen chasing rabbids with a stick. Although the Rabbids sometimes cause mischief, they can sometimes try to bond with them. For example, in a trailer for Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 a rabbid is invited to a boy's house and seems to like the boy and his father. He plays Wii with the boy and later has dinner with him. Possibly meaning that some Rabbids may have befriended some humans. However, the trailer is non-Canon. In one of the cutscenes for Rabbids Go Home the rabbids pick up a baby carriage and shout at the baby at first, but when the baby starts to giggle, one of the rabbids smiles at the baby and says:' Awwwwww', meaning they may find children and babies cute. In Raving Rabbids Travel in Time, when the rabbid first enters the museum, he encounters the professor, who is also the owner of the museum. The professor runs away from the rabbid without the rabbid doing anything wrong. The Rabbid follows the professor around the museum but it is unknown if the rabbid just wanted to play with him or if he wanted to attack him. They also like to play sports with humans as seen in some videos. Gallery Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 Introduction trailer -UK--screenshot.png Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters from Rabbids go home Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion